Les Lightwood ont toujours le dernier mot
by Aki Warlock
Summary: Parce que Max à rencontré Magnus, parce qu'il l'apprécie, et qu'il souhaite plus que tout le bonheur de son frère. Parce que Max est le meilleur petit frère de l'univers, tout simplement !
1. Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

**Première rencontre**

Fandom: **The Mortal Intruments** / **Shadowhunters**

Disclaimer: Cet univers merveilleux et tous ces adorables personnages appartiennent à **Cassandra Clare** !

La relation éventuelle entre Magnus et Max m'inspirait, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ça. Il y aura sans doute 3 ou 4 chapitres, pas plus ! Et peut-être un petit bonus Malec~ 

* * *

Alors que ses parents s'entretenaient avec Alec et Izzy, Max se retrouvait seul, à réviser ses runes, sans vraiment réviser cela dit, il regardait juste les cartes sans grande motivation. Sa mère était toujours sur son dos à vouloir qu'il les connaisse sur le bout des doigts, et parfois cela pesait vraiment sur les épaules du jeune Lightwood. Comme aujourd'hui ou il aurait largement préféré aller s'entrainer avec Jace, même si ce dernier avait en l'occurrence l'air occupé à manger la bouche de sa copine la rouquine. Etalé sur le canapé du petit salon, il retourna une nouvelle carte.

 **-La rune de la vitesse. L'une des plus simples –et plus utile, cela va de soit-.**

Ouvrant grands les yeux, Max se dressa sur ses genoux, posant ses mains sur le dossier du canapé pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant. Il le dévisagea un instant, ses yeux se fixant quelques instants sur les mèches colorées de ses cheveux, avant de comprendre qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

 **-Max, je suppose ?**  
 **-Comment tu connais mon nom ?**  
 **-Disons que, ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup à faire avec tes frères et sœurs. Et Isabelle parle souvent de toi.**  
 **-Ah. Et t'es qui ?**  
 **-Magnus Bane.**  
 **-Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ?!**  
 **-Lui-même.**  
 **-Woah…**

Magnus ne put réprimer un sourire plein de fierté en voyant le jeune Lightwood le dévisager comme un enfant mundane le ferait face à un super héros. Visiblement Max avait échappé à l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses parents, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

 **-Mais les downworlders sont interdits à l'institut non ?**  
 **-C'est compliqué. Nous sommes en période de crise. Et puis, disons que les shadowhunters aiment bien mettre leurs « habitudes » de côté quand ça les arrange.**  
 **-C'est vrai ça. D'habitude on me félicite quand j'utilise une rune, mais il suffit que je me trompe une petite fois pour qu'on me punisse.**  
 **-Oh ?**  
 **-J'ai confondu la rune de la nourriture avec celle du feu. Une fois.**

Amusé, le sorcier observa le jeune garçon détourner le regard en pinçant un peu les lèvres.

 **-Ah oui ?**  
 **-…. Peut-être plus d'une fois. Mais j'ai pas fais exprès !**  
 **-Pourtant ces deux runes ne se ressemblent pas du tout…**

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Max se laissa retomber dans le canapé, allongé sur le dos, observant le plafond.

 **-Mais ça m'embête, ils sont toujours sur mon dos à Idris, pire que Maman. Alors j'ai pensé qu'une petite flamme pourrait les distraire, qu'ils me laisseraient tranquilles. Mais j'avais oublié les caméras.**  
 **-Dommage, en effet. Ton plan était pourtant parfait…**

Sans se départir de son sourire, Magnus vint prendre place sur le canapé, à côté de Max, croisant les jambes avant de se détendre un peu contre le dossier. Il avait usé pas mal de magie ces derniers temps pour traquer et renforcer quelques barrières, alors un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal. Puis, si par la même occasion, il y avait possibilité d'avoir quelques informations utiles….

 **\- Dis-moi, Max, pourrait-on discuter de ton frère ?**  
 **-Lequel ?**  
 **-Alexander.**  
 **-Alec ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?**  
 **-Oh, à part être incroyablement attirant, rien de grave.**  
 **-Attirant ? Tu veux te marier avec mon frère ?!**  
 **-Oulah, doucement. Je dirais plutôt que j'envisage de le connaître un peu mieux dans un futur proche.**  
 **\- … Mais c'est interdit par la loi, de tomber amoureux quand on est deux garçons.**  
 **-Parfois, il faut savoir se moquer des interdits, mon jeune ami !**  
 **-Mh… Et qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?**  
 **-Et bien, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur lui. Ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il n'aime pas, ce qu'il fait lors de son temps libre…**  
 **-Bah ça va aller vite alors. Alec, il nous aime nous, Izzy, Jace, Maman, Papa et moi. Et les fraises, puis c'est tout. Tout le reste, il aime pas. Et quand il a pas de patrouille à faire, il s'entraîne, il s'entraîne, et il s'entraîne encore. Et des fois il mange aussi, quand même. Izzy dit qu'il finira « vieux garçon » tout seul avec son arc.**  
 **-En effet, Isabelle n'a pas tord. Mais pour revenir sur les fraises… ?**  
 **-Il adore ça. Maman dit que quand il était petit, il allait en piquer lui-même dans la réserve le soir !**  
 **-A ce point ? Et il les préfère comment ?**  
 **-Mh, je sais pas trop.**  
 **-Je vois… Les fraises donc. Et toi Max, qu'est ce que tu aimes ?**  
 **-Le chocolat !**  
 **-Haha, en voila une bonne nouvelle, j'ai justement quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser !**

Dissimulant sa main dans son dos, Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un kinder surprise, qu'il tendit ensuite à Max, ce dernier en extase devant la gourmandise. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent tous deux la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Isabelle, suivit de près par Alec.

 **-Max ! Maman te cherche tu sais ?**  
 **-Ah, mince, elle m'avait dit de l'attendre à la chambre, j'avais oublié. J'y vais alors !**

Le jeune garçon se leva, allant enlacer tour à tour son frère et sa sœur, puis il offrit un grand sourire au sorcier.

 **-Au revoir Monsieur Bane, et merci pour le kinder !**  
 **-Ce fut un plaisir Max.**

Souriant, le sorcier salua le jeune garçon du bout des doigts, puis reporta son attention sur les deux autres Lightwood.

 **-Votre petit frère est adorable, vraiment.**

Alec ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du haussement de sourcil évocateur qui suivit cette phrase, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, la suite arrivera prochainement !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Alerte

**Alerte**

Fandom: **The Mortal Intruments** / **Shadowhunters**

Disclaimer: Cet univers merveilleux et tous ces adorables personnages appartiennent à **Cassandra Clare** !

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Le troisième est en cours d'écriture.

Petites réponses aux reviews:  
 **marine62** : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
 **Mariion pgs** : C'est ce que j'aime chez Max, comme il est jeune, il est franc, et très cash xD Contente que ça t'ai plus, j'espère que tu appréciera aussi ce deuxième chapitre.  
 **China** : Haha, peut-être plus de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore tout dépendra de mon inspiration ! J'essaierais de caser un petit lemon sur la fin, mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de lemon hors RP, alors j'ai un peu peur du résultat ! x) Je suis d'accord pour Max, c'est un personnage adorable très peu développé dans la série pour le moment. J'espère le voir plus dans la saison 2, sans pour autant qu'on arrive trop vite à la scène maudite... En tout cas merci beaucoup de ta review, et j'espère que tu prendra autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !  
 **Sissi1789** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite est là !  
 **marie3000** : Les fraises, très important pour la suite ! ;)

* * *

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Magnus avait revu le plus jeune des Lightwood plusieurs fois, lorsque ce dernier revenait d'Idris. A chaque fois, Max ne manquait de lui demander comment avançait sa « tentative de décoinçage d'Alec », comme il aimait l'appeler. Magnus appréciait réellement le jeune frère d'Alexander, et ce sentiment semblait être réciproque.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, aujourd'hui encore, le sorcier se retrouvait à l'institut, entouré de shadowhunters qui n'en finissaient plus de tergiverser sur Valentin et ses plans diaboliques pour le monde obscur, et surtout sur le fait que Jace et Clary étaient visiblement frère et sœur, ce qui ne collait pas vraiment avec leur relation actuelle, en fait. Mais pour tout avouer, la relation incestueuse des deux susnommés était le cadet de ses soucis.

Roulant les yeux vers le ciel, assit au bord d'un petit fauteuil noir, son verre de martini à la main, Magnus commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas resté faire la grace matinée chez lui, surtout après la soirée bien arrosée de la veille. Un seul coup d'œil en direction d'Alec lui donna la force de supporter ce débat un peu plus longtemps. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer, il vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir à la volée, et Max entrer en trombe, s'arrêtant dans la pièce, essoufflé, avant de commencer à chercher quelque chose du regard. Regard qui s'arrêta sur lui, Magnus Bane.

 **-MAGS !**  
 **-Lui-même… ?**  
 **-Etat d'urgence de niveau « Maman sait que j'ai pas révisé ». Non, même pire ! Rendez-vous stratégique dans la chambre !**  
 **-A vos ordres mon Commandant.**

Amenant sa main à son front pour imiter grossièrement un soldat face à son supérieur, Magnus observa le jeune garçon repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans doute en direction de sa chambre.

 **-Magnus, tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Et puis pourquoi 'Mags' ?**  
 **-Il trouve ça plus rapide, et plus 'stylé'. Et puis… Isabelle, ma chère Isabelle, il y a des choses dont un jeune garçon ne peut décemment pas parler avec les membres de sa famille…**  
 **-Oh mon dieu, tu veux dire que Max commencer à se m-**  
 **-Non. Du tout. Je plaisantais ma belle. Mais je vais devoir vous laisser, ça m'avait l'air plutôt urgent, et qui suis-je pour faire attendre mon jeune ami !**

Sous le regard surprit de la fratrie Lightwood et de Clary, Magnus fit disparaître son verre d'un claquement de doigt avant de quitter gracieusement la salle pour se rendre à la chambre qu'occupait Max lorsqu'il était à l'Institut. Il le trouva avec ses cartes, encore en train de réviser ses runes, d'après ce que Magnus avait pu entendre, un examen approchait à l'académie.

 **-Alors Max, de quoi s'agit-il ?**  
 **-Mais enfin Mags, t'es pas au courant ?! C'est affreux ! Alec va se marier ! Et c'est pas avec toi !**  
 **-…**

C'était donc ça. L'annonce du mariage d'Alec et Lydia avait visiblement fait son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à Idris.

 **-Mags... ? Tu vas pas laisser faire ça hein ? Toi aussi t'as vu comment Alec est quand il est avec toi. Il sourit ! C'est toi qu'il aime, pas cette Lydia.**  
 **-Je.. Ecoute Max, je sais qu'il n'aime pas Lydia, et je sais qu'il éprouve plus ou moins quelque chose pour moi mais… Ton frère à prit la décision de faire passer l'honneur de votre famille avant sa propre vie.**  
 **-Mais, je veux pas ça. Je t'aime bien moi, Mags. Je veux pas qu'Alec soit malheureux. Et si il est pas avec toi, il sera malheureux…**

En voyant les grands yeux du plus jeune se remplir de larmes, Magnus prit place au bord du lit et ouvrit les bras pour que le petit vienne s'y blottir. Il l'enlaça et se mit à frotter doucement le dos de Max de sa main droite.

 **-Je sais que tu ne veux que le bonheur d'Alexander, et c'est tout ce que je demande également. Mais personne ne peut en décider à sa place, Max. Je lui ai dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je l'ai aidé à prendre conscience de ses sentiments. J'ai joué toutes les cartes que j'avais, je ne peux plus rien faire…**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il écouta le dernier de la fratrie se plaindre des décisions de son frère en sanglotant, le consolant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sans cesser de caresser son dos. Puis finalement, il le relâcha, venant sécher une dernière larme sur la joue pâle à l'aide de son pouce.

 **-Merci, Mags…**  
 **-C'est avec plaisir. Personne n'aime te voir triste Max.**  
 **-Mais tu sais, j'accepterais pas ça. Si Alec doit se marier, ce sera avec toi !**  
 **-Oh ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**  
 **-Je vais dessiner la rune de la nourriture sur la robe de Lydia.**  
 **-La rune de la nourri-Enfin Max ! Tu ne peux pas enflammer la robe de Lydia simplement pour empêcher ce mariage !**  
 **-Mais alors on fait quoi ? On peut pas laisser faire ça ! Je vais trouver une solution moi, tu verras !**

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, Magnus vit le petit brun filer à la vitesse de l'éclair –sans doute une rune-, et ne put que soupirer, se massant les tempes. Ces derniers temps, tout allait de travers.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

-Izzy, j'ai besoin de toi !

Sautant dans les bras de sa sœur, Max posa un baiser sur la joue d'Isabelle, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 **-Je t'écoute mais fait vite, les invités vont bientôt arriver et je dois les accueillir !**  
 **-On s'en fiche des invités, toute façon il est nul ce mariage.**  
 **-Max !**  
 **-Oui, pardon. Il faut que tu envoi un message à Mags !**  
 **-A Magnus, pourquoi ?**  
 **-Dis lui de venir au mariage. Invite-le.**  
 **-Mais enfin mon cœur, je ne vais pas faire ça, assister au mariage ne lui ferait que du mal…**  
 **-Il n'y assistera pas. Envoie lui le message.**

Max avait une confiance aveugle en Magnus. Il était persuadé que ce dernier viendrait empêcher le mariage. Isabelle le voyait dans son regard. Son petit frère faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Alec, et elle était tellement fière de lui…

 **-Je lui envoi ça de suite. Maintenant va te préparer, tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau, Maman va faire une crise cardiaque si elle voit ça !**  
 **-Merci Izzy !**

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune quitta la pièce pour aller s'habiller. Rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de Magnus et Alec, et surtout pas l'honneur de leur famille.

* * *

Après la mort de Ragnor, Magnus s'était sentit totalement abattu. Il avait perdu celui qu'il pensait être son « grand amour », et son plus vieil ami. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui, et il en venait presque à regretter sa puissance et son immortalité.

Mais, même dans la mort, Ragnor ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Il l'avait conseillé, lui avait dit de se réveiller, d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, lui, l'excentrique Magnus Bane, de se laisser abattre aussi facilement.

Requinqué par les encouragements de son ami, il claqua des doigts pour se rendre présentable. Il n'allait tout de même pas se rendre à un mariage sans un petit relooking. Quelques petites effusions de magie plus tard, certaines mèches de ses cheveux avaient virées au rose.

Observant son reflet dans le miroir, il sentit le doute l'envahir un instant, mais le vibreur de son téléphone lui offrit un moment de distraction. Il saisit l'appareil et ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir. '' _Ne fais pas l'erreur de ta vie maintenant. Il paraît que l'éternité, c'est plutôt long quand on a quelque chose à regretter. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas rater Alec dans son beau costume ! ;)_ ''

Un simple message d'Isabelle avait suffit à lui redonner confiance en lui, et à lui remettre le sourire aux lèvres. Inspectant une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir, il inspira calmement, et fit apparaître un portail, direction l'Institut.

* * *

Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre~ Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review !


	3. Chapitre 3: Finalité appréciable

**Finalité appréciable**

Fandom: **The Mortal Instruments** / **Shadowhunters**

Disclaimer: Cet univers merveilleux et tous ces adorables personnages appartiennent à **Cassandra Clare** !

Troisième chapitre en ligne ! Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais ma bêta (Elle se reconnaitra) m'a dit qu'elle adorait -à une phrase prêt, qui à été modifiée-, alors je lui fais confiance, et j'espère que vous apprécierez également ! x  
Je n'ai pas encore commencer à écrire le quatrième, mais ce sera surement le dernier (ou l'avant dernier, parce que j'ai aussi bien envie d'en écrire un vraiment basé sur Max et ce qu'il pense de la relation Malec, de ce que Magnus à apporter dans la vie d'Alec, etc...). Par contre je ne sais pas encore si ce sera du fluff ou du hard, je verrais en écrivant ! Mais en tout cas, que ce soit soft ou moins, attendez vous à un chapitre assurément Malec~

Réponses aux reviews:  
 **Ariane:** Max est une vraie petite fouine, il adore fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas, surtout quand ça concerne Alec ! xD  
 **marine62:** Crois moi, sans Magnus pour le dissuader, il aurait vraiment mit le feu à sa robe ! Oui, j'essaie vraiment de travailler la dessus, Max et sa cuteness infinie et sa relation avec Magnus et Alec ! :)  
 **marie3000** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que mes petits écrits plaisent ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
 **Sissi1789** : Max est un concentré de choupitude !  
 **UneInconnue** : Lerci ! Haha, demandée si gentiment, voici la suite !  
 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr que Magnus va empêcher ce mariage voyons !  
 **stephvdiaries:** Merci beaucoup ! Il y a bien une suite et la voila~ A la prochaine Miss !  
 **DreamsWritters:** Hey~ Ca me touche beaucoup merci ! x J'avais un peu peur de ne pas respecter les caractères (Surtout Alec en fait. Magnus est un peu mon spirit animal alors ça va !) du coup je suis contente de voir que ça passe ! Personnellement je n'en ai lu que très peu de "bonnes" sur le fandom français, à vrai dire je passe ma vie sur Archive of our own j'ai du lire presque 70% des fics anglaises Malec haha ! Et oui, cette scène affreuse... (D'ailleurs on l'a refaite en cosplay pas plus tard que dimanche dernier, moi dans le rôle de Max et des amis en Izzy et Alec, sadique que nous sommes xD) Merci de suivre ma fic en tout cas, et bonne lecture ! :)  
 **Guest:** Le voici~ :)  
 **IchabodCraneBurton:** Hehe, et oui, il se rend utile ! Il faut bien les aider un peu, ces deux la, sinon ça n'avance pas ! ;)  
 **China:** Salutation tout aussi respectueuse à toi, adorable lectrice ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le lemon, je gère, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas écris toute seule depuis pas mal de temps, mais je vais me dérouiller, de toute façon ma bêta sera la pour me lire et me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas~ ! Evidemment qu'il va y avoir quelque chose avec les fraises (je garde l'idée du nutella ;D), mais Max ne sera pas la pour observer, le prochain chapitre sera centré beaucoup plus sur Magnus et Alec hehe !

Bonne lecture à tous~ !

* * *

Dans le hall de l'Institut, Max faisait les cents pas. La cérémonie allait commencer d'une seconde à l'autre, et Magnus n'était toujours pas là. Pourtant Isabelle lui avait assuré avoir envoyé le message au sorcier. Il se retint de passer ses nerfs en ébouriffant ses cheveux, sa mère avait mit une demi-heure à le coiffer, et elle le tuerait si il détruisait tout avant la fin du mariage. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'y aurait pas de fin, vu qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage tout court.

S'adossant au mur le plus proche, il croisa les bras, les lèvres pincées. La voix du frère silencieux, présent pour l'union, qui retentit dans sa tête le fit sursauter, et une sueur froide lui glissa le long du dos. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il refusait. Et si Magnus ne s'en chargeait pas, il irait. Il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à pousser les lourdes portes de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'un portail apparut en plein milieu du couloir, laissant sortir Magnus.

 **-Mags ! J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas !**

Réceptionnant le jeune garçon qui lui sauta au cou, le sorcier le reposa au sol puis lui tapota l'épaule.

 **-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'Alec soit malheureux. Alors je vais l'aider un peu.**  
 **-Il a besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un peu ! Allez, dépêche toi, sinon ce sera trop tard !**  
 **-Il semblerait que l'heure aie sonnée. Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas la mienne !**

Rangeant toutes ses appréhensions au fond de son cœur, Magnus leva le bras, et un souffle de magie fit s'ouvrir les deux portes de bois qui donnait accès au lieu saint. La mâchoire serrée, il s'avança et pénétra dans la pièce, faisant abstraction de tous les regards alentours, ses yeux s'attardant uniquement sur la raison de sa présence ici Alec.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme fou, prêt à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique à tout moment. Alexander le fixait, l'air un peu perdu, indécis… Touché ? Il pouvait presque voir ses méninges tourner à plein régimes, empêchant son cœur d'agir par lui-même. Alec était un homme d'honneur, et c'est ce qui causerait sa perte.

 **-Magnus, quitte ce mariage tout de suite.**

Actuellement, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à s'occuper des états d'âmes de sa future belle-mère.

 **-Maryse, c'est entre ton fils et moi. Je partirais s'il me le demande**.

Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent interminables –et pourtant il était immortel-, Alec se mit enfin à avancer vers lui. Son cœur reprenait le dessus. Il laissait ses émotions passer avant sa raison. Et, par l'ange, Magnus n'avait jamais attendu que ça.

L'échange entre Maryse et Alec lui passa au dessus de la tête, il était purement et simplement fixé sur le visage du shadowhunter qui se rapprochait chaque seconde un peu plus et qui ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter.

Et en effet, il ne s'arrêta pas. Pas avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent du moins. Dés l'instant ou la bouche d'Alec fut contre la sienne, un frisson de pur bonheur lui remonta le long du dos, faisant se dresser les cours cheveux de sa nuque. Le baiser lui sembla durer très longtemps, mais lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il le trouva de suite bien trop court.

 **-Tu ne cesseras dont jamais de me surprendre, Alec…**

* * *

 **-IL L'A FAIIITT ! Regarde, regarde, c'est trop cool !**

Sautillant presque de joie, Max montrait pour la énième fois la vidéo qu'il avait enregistrée à Jace, celle qui montrait Alec embrasser Magnus en plein milieu de l'allée, devant tout le monde. Il l'avait déjà montré à tout le monde, et Alec lui avait interdit de la donner à tout le monde.

 **-T'as vu la tête que tirait Maman ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, j'arrive pas à y croire qu'Alec ait fait ça !**  
 **-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies filmé ça…**  
 **-Je voulais un souvenir du mariage raté d'Alec. Pour lui montrer la prochaine fois qu'il décidera de faire un truc nul comme ça. Et puis Mags m'a demandé de lui donner la vidéo !**  
 **-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…**  
 **-D'ailleurs tu sais ou ils sont ?**  
 **-Alec et Magnus ? Aucune idée, sûrement dans les quartiers d'Alec, ou veux-tu qu'ils soient ?**  
 **-Je vais aller voir alors ! Oh. Au fait, Jace ?**  
 **-Mh ?**  
 **-Tu sais, même si ils se marient et que Mags devient mon deuxième grand-frère préféré, tu seras toujours mon troisième grand-frère préféré !**

Sans attendre, Max se mit à rire et partit en courant, laissant à peine Jace le traiter de « sale petit traître » avant de lui tirer la langue, pour se concentrer ensuite sur le chemin à prendre. Il fut bien vite devant la porte de la chambre d'Alec, et se permit d'entrer, tombant sur son frère et le sorcier qui semblaient discuter tranquillement.

 **-Max, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?**  
 **-Je viens féliciter Mags !**  
 **-Je ne mérité pas tant d'éloges…**  
 **-Si, grâce à toi Alec est heureux.**

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, le plus jeune des Lightwood fit quelques pas pour aller se blottir contre Bane, ses petits bras accrochés aux hanches de ce dernier qui lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, attendrit par le comportement du garçon.

 **-C'est moi qui te remercie, Max, je ne pouvais rêver de meilleurs encouragements.**

Alors que leur petite effusion de tendresse battait son plein, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et tout deux tournèrent la tête vers la source de ce bruit : Alec.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il Alexander ?**  
 **-T'es jaloux ?**  
 **-Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?**  
 **-Parce que je suis accroché à toi et pas lui, Mags.**  
 **-Oh. Intéressant. Tu es jaloux alors ?**  
 **-Mais non je ne suis pas ja-**  
 **-Il ment. Regarde il a les sourcils tout froncés.**  
 **-Allons, défronce nous tout ça, tu vas finir rider avant l'âge…**  
 **-Mais arrêtez de-**  
 **-Si on regarde bien je suis sûr que y'a déjà des petites rides !**  
 **-Tu le pense vraiment ? A son âge, tout de même, ce serait bien triste…**  
 **-C'est parce qu'il fait pas attention. Toi, même si t'es vieux t'as toujours l'air jeune, Mags.**  
 **-Tu m'en vois ravi, Maxwell.**  
 **-Mais vous allez arrêtez de vous moquer de moi comme ça ? Et puis depuis quand tu laisses quelqu'un t'appeler Maxwell toi ? Même Izzy et moi tu nous en empêche…**  
 **-Depuis que tu laisses ce « quelqu'un » t'appeler Alexander.**  
 **-Un partout, balle au centre. Aller on arrête la, j'ai des tas de choses à dire –et faire- à ton frère, alors je propose que tu ailles occuper Maryse pendant que je profite de mon petit ami.**  
 **-Comment ça à me faire ?**

Alors qu'Alec rougissait comme une jeune fille en fleur, Max en profita pour envoyer la vidéo à Magnus, lequel l'en remercia d'un clin d'œil, puis le plus jeune des Lightwood vint faire un énorme câlin à son frère puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de s'en aller en trottinant gaiement.

 **-... Pourquoi il m'a souhaité bonne chance ?**  
 **-Sans trop vouloir m'avancer, je pense qu'il parlait de ce que je compte te faire.**  
 **-Et qu'est ce que tu compte me faire exactement ?**  
 **-Rien de bien désagréable. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, il y aura des fraises...**

Le sourire amusé du sorcier alors que ce dernier s'approchait de lui à pas feutré ne fit qu'amplifier l'appréhension du shadowhunter. Il n'était pas sûr que les fraises soient une bonne nouvelle, sur le coup.

* * *

Et voila~ Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis vraiment pas sûre de moi pour ce coup la, alors si quelque chose vous à déplu, dites le moi ! x


End file.
